One Moment More
by megustabby
Summary: A car ride home takes a turn for the worse, and all Quinn and Puck is one moment more. Potentially one-shot Quick Fic. Horrible summary, sorry! But I didn't want to give all of it away!


**Hi! So this is my first Quick fic, so go easy on me! It's a little sad, thanks to this horrible kick I've been on. It's a oneshot, but it can be more if I get enough comments/suggestions. :) Enjoy! **

**Also, the title is the same as the song by Mindy Smith - One Moment More, I suggest you go listen to that during or right after the fic. It's a beautiful song :D**

* * *

><p>His world was a never-ending stark white and nothing else. And he? He was disoriented. He blinked a few times, hoping to clear the fog that enveloped him, with no change. After a moment he released a frustrated sigh, or at least he tried, but no sound escaped his lips. This brought on the first of many questions. What happened?<p>

Just as the question came to him, it drifted away and was replaced with a warmth that started in his chest and spread to his limbs. It was indescribable, but he felt like he was floating on a warm current. It was magnificent. Just like the question, as soon as it had come it began to drift away, as if someone was reaching into his chest and pulling it out of him. Coldness took its place as thuds drifted into his ears. His confusion was evident; there was nothing about him, what was making the noise? The thuds soon turned into thumps, growing closer and louder. The sound filled the air around him, and as the noise escalated, a pressure on his chest came with it. The pushes onto his chest became more powerful, turning from soft blows, to hard ones that lit up his veins, growing more and more painful. He couldn't move, he couldn't scream, he couldn't stop it. So he blinked.

When his eyes reopened the white was gone, and chaos filled his vision. It was a shock to his system. Flashing lights, blurry images, blurred people and the night sky. His body heaved with his intake of breath, and he could hear a foggy voice praising him. It was then, staring up at that night sky, struggling to breathe that he remembered.

They had been driving… Quinn and himself… They were bickering… Over Shelby…? Or was it Glee…? Then she was screaming… Headlights… Fighting to control the car as a goliath slammed into them.

Quinn. Where was Quinn?

There were people hovering over him now, dressed in light blue shirts with gloves covering their hands. His mouth opened and he struggled to speak, but the pain in his chest was overwhelming. He felt cut off. One moved in front of his face, saying something, shaking their head. _Don't talk. You're going to be ok._ But he shook his head; he needed to know where Quinn was. Was she ok?

Then, a commotion to the right of him managed to catch his attention. He strained to move his head, and after a moment he did, and he was glad he did. Because there she was, in the grip of two emergency officers, struggling, wriggling, doing anything she could to escape their grasp.

Oh god, she looked so scared. What was he doing just lying here? He should be over there holding her, telling her it'd be ok, protect her from whatever was scaring her. He needed to move, he needed to be with her, he had never seen her like this. Oh god, he could almost hear her screams just by looking at her. Agony was the only thing he could think of. She was in agony and he couldn't get to her, he couldn't get himself to move.

He was just so damn tired. He blinked a few times as something warm trickled across his face. He opened his mouth to talk to her, to say her name, to try and comfort her, but the only thing that came was a cough and the taste of copper, and that only made things worse.

Dots swarmed his vision, and no matter how many times he blinked to try and get rid of them, they stayed, and even multiplied. This wasn't fair, and he didn't understand what was happening. His breathing slowed, and the ache in his chest throbbed as hands touched his face, trying to assess what was happening. That was good, right? They were going to help… But with the dots getting heavier, weighing on his vision, he closed his eyes.

When he reopened them, he was amongst white again, but not like before. He could see one of the men still hovering, he could see shelves, and he could feel them moving. But the confusion set in again, and where was Quinn now?

Something warm and soft touched his hand and made him focus. There she was, right beside him, a hopeful look in her eye. He smiled feebly and blinked at her. Even with all that red over her pretty dress and her hands she was still beautiful. So beautiful.

"Please Puck. You've got to fight. Please? You've got to fight for me Puck, fight for me."

Fight for her? He was always fighting for her, wasn't he? He could've just let Finn take control over their pregnancy, like she expected and wanted, but that was his baby and she was the girl he liked. He liked her, for everything she was, unlike Finn. Who thought she was hot and sneaking around with Rachel behind her back. So maybe last year he had stopped, but the summer had been a doozy and he was just so tired of having to fight constantly.

He was tired, just so tired of fighting. Fighting for her when she knew how much he loved, fighting to keep his family together, fighting the tug in his chest that promised that warmth he had felt in the white. He was just so damn tired.

"Please, Puck. Don't leave me. Please don't leave me alone. Please stay, stay for me? Stay for our baby girl? Please…. " He could hear the agony in her voice as she pleaded with him, and as much as it hurt him, he didn't want to fight anymore.

"You're… Ok?" He choked out, staring at her, and the red that covered their hands. She nodded frantically.

"You blocked most of it… When you flung out your arm. You saved me Puck," Quinn replied as she scooted forward.

He smiled again. Good, that was good… The red was his, not hers. He tried to tell her he loved her, but he only managed a strangled noise. He was frustrated and tired, and still so very confused.

All he needed was a moment, just one moment where he could close his eyes and clarify what was going on around him. His grip of her hands lessened as his eyes began to droop. Nails, Quinn's nails, dug into his arm as she began sobbing. He wanted to say sorry, and reassure her he'd be fine, but his eyes shut before he could. Just one moment was all he needed.


End file.
